official top 40
by Aprille-Baby
Summary: ideas i had from listening to the offical top 40 rob/star bb/rae cy/bumble
1. lose my mind

Hi all this is my first story ever ahhhhh I've been loving the site for the last 6 years? God that long haha

Anyway the stories are going to be short stories about my favourite couple robin and starfire and maybe a little bit of bb/rae and cy/bumble

They will all be song fics that have been inspired by me sitting at work listening to bbc radio one and hearing all the songs so these songs will be the top 40 song from the official top 40 on the 19th of December

O and by the way I'm British so if the spelling is weird to you sorry

Quick disclaimer I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEAS

Hope you all like it

Xxx

Number 40 – The Wanted – Lose my mind

Robin sat on his bed looking at a old creased picture of a small family, nothing fancy just a mum, a dad and a son, all smiles as if they didn't have a care in the world, but little did they know that was the last ever picture they would have together. That was 8 years ago...8 long painful years since he was alone...8 years since he watched his parents fall to their death and still the pain hadn't got away, he didn't think it ever would.

He put the picture down and watched to his closet and got out a scruffy looking guitar, he remembered his dad teaching him how to play, walking back to his bed he smiled at the memory.

Looking over at his pictures again he looked at the picture of his team mates 3 years they had been together and it has been the best 3 years of his life, but he always felt something was missing.

Sitting down he began to play the guitar, it was a secret hobby of his it took away all of the emotions the punch-bag couldn't take away. And he began to sing nothing in particular just everything he has wanted to say but couldn't, he wasn't a word man, he took after his father that way.

Thinking about his parents brought fresh tears to his eyes.

"They say that time  
Heals everything  
But they don't know you  
And the scars you bring

'Cos you left a jagged hole  
And I can't stand it anymore"

He threw the guitar onto the bed and headed out into the corridor he stopped and looked before deciding to head to the roof still singing as he went.

"If heartache was a physical pain  
I could face it I could face it  
But you're hurting me  
From inside of my head  
I can't take it I can't take it"

He grabbed his head in frustration and sped up his walk into a run

"I'm gonna lose my mind  
I'm gonna lose my mind

I'd erase my thoughts  
If only I knew how  
Fill my head with white noise"

He stopped and rubbed his head against the wall before turning round and leaning his back again the cool surface.

"If it would drown you out  
Kill the sound"

He began to run again running up two steps at a time

"If heartache was a physical pain  
I could face it I could face it

But you're hurting me  
From inside of my head  
I can't take it I can't take it

I'm gonna lose my mind  
I'm gonna lose my mind"

As he ran out onto the roof the air hit him and it seemed to take everything out of him he realised he felt empty.

"And I'd rather be crazy  
I'd rather go insane  
Than having you stalk  
My every thought  
Then having you here inside my heart"

He felt angry how dare they leave him alone in the big bad world

"If heartache was a physical pain  
I could face it I could face it  
But you're hurting me  
From inside of my head  
I can't take it I can't take it

I'm gonna lose my mind  
I'm gonna lose my mind"

He broke down and he promised himself that he was going to fill the hole had in his chest, he was going to love again, and he knew there was someone who had been so patent and loyal with him letting him have his space when he needed it.

He knew who he loved.


	2. love the way you lie

I own nothing =0[

39 – love the way you lie

The rain poured down on the dark streets of jump city moonlight lit the ground eliminating the way of a girl dresses all in black her stiletto heels clicking against the hard ground her long red hair plastered against her head and back, she hugged her leather jacket closer to her.

She was scared not that she let on, she had never been down this end of town, HE had always said it was too dangerous, but she knew she could stick up for herself.

A noise to her right made her jump and as she looked into the darkness she saw the figures of 3 men, she knew who they were, so she knew she was in the right place. Dealers. That was what they were known as if you wanted it they could get it.

As she stepped forward towards the man in the middle she began to think this wasn't the best idea in the world but she knew she had to.

The man in the middle stepped toward the red head with a sickening grin on his dirty face.

"can I help you miss? Looking for someone or ...something?"

She could tell he had had a few drinks his breath stank of alcohol but she sweetly smiled back.

"I want your finest please"

"oh a customer are you? Very well" he turned to the man on his right and told him to bring out bag.

Bingo she thought

As she reached out to grab the bag a loud shout got her attention

"KORY"

A man with black hair dark denim jeans and a checked shirt came into her view, she groaned, turning and walking away, leaving the men dumb-struck.

"Go away I don't want you anymore"

His eyes widened "Baby please I'm sorry"

Kory stopped and turned "you're always sorry, I don't believe you any more. After everything you've done to me do you really think you deserved to be forgiven?"

she turned once more and began to sing.

"Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts"

She looked towards the sky and the men could see tears in her eyes

"Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie" 

The black haired man walked up to the red headed beauty and reached out to touch her arm but she flinched away walked back towards the dealers. As she did the man began to sing back

"I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe

He grabbed his throat to show what he meant

"I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate"

He turs to the dealers and sings to them

"And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it"

He turns to see kory walking away so he runs up to her and grabs her arm tightly

"Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great"

He holds out his arms

"I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed"

He taps his chest to make the point

"I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name"

He grabs her arm again and points to the dealers, pain is evident on her face

"I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength"

He quickly lets go as if he has been burnt, his eyes quickly flick towards the sky and back to her face as she pushes him away

"Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie" 

She gets right in his face so he pushes her to the ground, He then walks to the dealers, as if he is telling them a story

"You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down

Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane" 

Throughout this she stayed on the ground staring at it with her hair covering her face tears dripping to the floor and then she got angry and suddenly got up and walked over to the man getting right into his face

"Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"

"Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire"

As this part went on they had gotten so close in each others' faces the dealers got a bit scared as they watched the woman get pushed onc again to the floor and a punch and close to her head

"Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"

As the dealers looked on with the women being held up by her jacket they didn't notice the 3 silent figures creep towards them

"NOW" shouted the black haired man and before they knew it they were carted away by the police as they looked back they could see a team of 5 a tin man, a green elf, a witch, an alien and a boy all better known as the teen titans.

"well done team" congratulated Robin "now who wants pizza?"

As the team left Robin looked behind to see the red headed beauty named Starfire behind. He smiled at her and took her hand, pulled her close and said "I love you, you know that right?"

She smiled back "yes I do know its just I hope we won't ever fight like that"

Robin smiled at Starfire and kissed her on the head as he held her in his arms "I promise we won't."

Not so good not really happy with this one but what do you think?


	3. X MAS

I own nothing

Song belongs to Corey Taylor

Contains strong language

Xxx

37 - Corey Taylor - X-M$

Slade walked into his lair and brushed the snow off his shoulders, throwing a bag of stoles electronics onto the floor, Slade wasn't happy man in any sense of the word. He hated most things but most of all he hated Christmas, all the good will and such to all mankind.

"Screw that" he said to no-one as he walked to his super computer and turned it on, snapping to life it showed a picture of the city he haunted.

"Look at it" he thought "with all their lights and tinsel, it's enough to make you sick!"

Walking away to a cabinet in the corner he pulled out a bottle of whisky and a small glass, pouring himself a tumble he raised it to the screen.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho!"

Drinking his drink in one he walked back to the screen zooming onto a group of carol singers standing in front of a massive Christmas tree in all its wonder.

"It makes me sick"

"There ain't nothing more depressing than a pine tree  
Gussied up candy canes and balls  
Those carolers have kept me up for hours  
It's Merry Christmas seeping through my walls"

Raising his voice shouting to them as if they could hear, he didn't care if he looked crazy he was pissed. Walking back to the cabinet he grabbed the bottle before swiftly turning to face the screen once again.

"Now I'm no wiccan commie or nothing  
But there's one damn holiday that I can't stand  
It ain't Halloween or Thanksgiving or even April Fools  
But it'll surely make a fool out of every man  
HA"

Taking a swig of whisky straight from the bottle, and raised it to the sky

"If I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas  
You know where to stick those jingle bells  
If I ain't hammered it ain't hanukkah  
And all you motherfuckers go to hell"

He pointed to the screen at the city that he knew he would one day rule

"The first thing I'll do is ban Christmas"

"If I ain't cockeyed then it Kwanzaa  
Joy to the world and jack and coke  
If I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas  
Cause I never anything but broke"

He looks around at the place he calls home and remembers a time when he was a normal man and realizes he hated Christmas even back then.

"Now every year the malls are just a madhouse  
Full of empty pockets, thoughts and smiles  
Just the smell of Eggnog makes me vomit  
And those colored lights are fucking infantile  
I think we collectively as the people  
Should rise against this corporate jolly noise  
And tell the world:  
"Let's buy some piece and quiet for a change"  
Before we spend it all on fucking toys.  
HA"

Downing the rest of the whiskey he finally felt drunk enough to start enjoying Christmas smashing the bottle on the floor he heads to the cabinet again.

"So if I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas  
You know where to stick those jingle bells  
If I ain't hammered it ain't Hanukkah"

He hears a knocking at the door so he angrily switches the camera on to see that's its some carol singers so he turns the intercom on and shouts

"Fa la la la la go fuck yourself!  
If I ain't cockeyed it ain't Kwanzaa  
Joy to the world of getting stoned  
If I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas"

Seeing that they still hadn't left he shouted

"So leave this god damn scrooge the fuck alone.  
HA"

Turning to his bed he shouted

"MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!"

Before collapsing on it successfully passing out for the rest of Christmas.


	4. lonely sky

Hi all sorry its taken so long

I've been writing an essay and it's a killer haha but here I am (ta-dar)

The top 40 has changed so im guna carry on from the number I left with on the new to 40 =0]

36-lonely sky by ben and Jamie for their mother

It was a autumnal day and Robin was walking through the park wrapped up in his big red puffer jacket, thinking of his best friend. He walked all over the park visiting her favourite places: the play park, the lake and a little cafe.

Letting emotion finally over take him he whispered out knowing she couldn't hear.

"Starfire...i miss you so much...hurry back to me"

Hearing music he turned to see a small band playing on the bandstand a song which imminently reminded him of her. Letting memories sweep his brain he began to sing along.

"That cold North wind they call "La Bise"  
is swirling round about my knees,  
Trees are crying leaves into the river;"

Turning and walking away he carried on singing, the soft melody flowing through the wind

"I'm huddled in this French cafe  
I never thought I'd see the day,  
When winter's here and summer's really over,"

He remembered the first time he brought starfire to the park with the rest of the gang, it was the first time she ever tried mustard. He laughed at the thought, she was quirky, cute but quirky and that's what he loved about her. She was different.

Looking over at the playing field he could imagine the gang playing games, watching starfire giggle as beastboy turned into various animals trying to win whatever was being played.

Looking around he noticed that there wasn't a soul around apart from him and the band, not a bird song in the sky.

"They must miss her too"

"Even the birds have packed up and gone,  
They're flying south with their song,  
And my love, she too has gone, she had to fly,"

He remembered the day she told the team she had to leave, she had been acting funny all week, when she finally called the team for a meeting she couldn't look any of us in the eye, but I caught it that one stray tear in her eyes, the look that has haunted me for the last 3 months.

FLASHBACK

"I'm leaving" Starfire declared, turning her back so she wouldn't be able to see the disappointment in their eyes, but it didn't stop her hearing the hurt in their voices.

"What?...Why?" asked Robin laying a hand on her shoulder.

Turning away so she couldn't see him she replied with tears evident in her voice

"My world is at war I've been asked to go help..."

"well then we will help!" beastboy shouted out interrupting her

She giggled a sad giggle "...alone"

"Star... I don't understand?" robin looked into her emerald eyes and she wanted to scream that she was staying, that she couldn't leave but she knew she must for the good of her people.

"I'm sorry" she said before running from the room in tears.

Robin was about to run after her when Cyborg but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Let her have her time robin she has a lot to think about"

Later that night robin knocked on starfire's door, upon opening it he could see the puffiness of her eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be ok...shhhhh... it's ok"

"oh robin" she sobbed "what if I don't come back... what if something terrible happens... what if..."

Robin cut her off with a finger to the lips "nothing's going to happen to you... and if you're ever in trouble remember we are here for you"

"Thank you" she yawned and robin was about to leave her to sleep when starfire caught his arm "stay with me please, just tonight"

END FLASHBACK

He remembered that night well it was the night he realised her loved her, he was completely head over heels for her but she was a billion light years away from him and there was nothing he could do, he had given his word not to follow her, it killed him but he did it, anything for her.

"Take care, it's such a lonely sky,  
They'll trap your wings my love and hold your flight,  
They'll build a cage and steal your only sky,  
Fly away, fly to me, fly when the wind is high,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky..."

He walked out of the park towards an old cathedral, starfire was fascinated in this place, she said it was peaceful unlike religious places on her home planet.

"The old cathedral lights are low  
She and I we'd often go there  
To admire and sometimes kneel in prayer;"

He walked around the graveyard looking at the stone monuments, starfire had loved the way the angels looked over the bodies of the loved ones left behind, she said that's what she would want...so she was never alone.

"Lords and ladies lie in stone,  
Hand in hand from long ago,  
And though their hands are cold they'll love forever,"

Walking inside he sat and watched the choir rehearse their songs.

Christmas wasn't long away he had gotten her presents already for when she comes back, he didn't want hr to miss out, she was never going to miss out again, he swore it.

"Even the choir rehearses those songs  
For Christmas is not long.  
And alone, I sing my song, she had to fly.

Out there it's such a lonely sky,"

Walking back to the park he sang his heart out hoping that she could somehow hear, he knew who she was fighting and he knew what they would do to her if she was captured, he prayed with all his might that it wouldn't happen. He still had things to tell her.

"They'll trap your wings my love and hold your flight,  
They'll build a cage and steal your only sky,  
Fly away, fly to me, fly when the wind is high,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky...  
Fly away, fly to me, and if you need my love,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky...  
I'll come in with the dawn,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky...  
On the wings of the mourn,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky...  
Above the world we'll be flying,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky..."

Falling silent he heard the next line in a voice he would never forget.

"And though their hands are cold they'll love forever."

Spinning around he saw her in all her glory... Starfire... he ran to her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her head into his shoulder.

"is it really you?" he asked

"it's really me robin...I'm back...for good they don't need me anymore...I've come home"

He lifted her up into the air and span her around

"I've missed you so much...how did you know I was here?"

"I heard you singing...singing for me... robin...i love you and thank you"

"for what?... Wait you love me?"

"with all my heart and soul and for letting me go...for trying not to stop me...for trusting me?

"My trust will always be yours I promise no matter how tough things get" with that he pulled her close and kissed her lips "I love you too...let's go home I some people how are going to be so excited your home"


End file.
